Honey, You Could Be My Drug
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Kurt y Blaine se conocen en la universidad. Traducción autorizada por CrissColferL0ve. AU. KLAINE.


Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**

**Resumen:** Kurt y Blaine se conocen en la universidad.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de CrissColferL0ve, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Honey, You Could Be My Drug**

* * *

Kurt Hummel nunca había sido besado. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Había sido besado, pero trataba de no contar eso, porque no había sido algo que hubiera querido particularmente. De hecho, había sido todo lo opuesto, pero era algo en lo que no le gustaba pensar, especialmente no ahora, cuando se había prometido un nuevo comienzo. Estaba, después de todo, en la ciudad de los sueños y a punto de asistir a la escuela de sus sueños. Había dejado el pasado tras él y nunca volvería a mirar atrás.

Kurt había pasado todo el verano después de su graduación prometiéndose que entraría a la universidad como una persona nueva. Iba a ser popular, seguro de sí mismo, haría muchos amigos y se conseguiría un novio. Quería amor, romance, alguien con quien pudiera caminar por las calles tomado de la mano.

Kurt no era, de ninguna manera, tímido o callado. Era enérgico, dogmático y, como muchas de las personas que le conocían en Lima confirmarían, en cierto modo una perra, pero de una manera que no le hacía demasiado antipático. Asistiría a NYU por teatro musical y sabía que esto significaba que era probable que hubiera un montón de grandes personajes en su clase, pero él estaba decidido a convertirse en uno de ellos. Estaba yendo por lo mejor.

Así que, en su día de introducción, Kurt entró al lugar con seguridad, con la cabeza en alto, postura erguida. Las personas miraban fijamente y él se sintió bien por sí mismo. Tomó asiento y puso su bolso a su lado y miró alrededor, observando a los otros estudiantes. La sala estaba casi llena. Algunas de las personas más ruidosas estaban hablando y riendo, a pesar de no conocer a nadie. Kurt había esperado ser locuaz y amistoso, pero estaba nervioso, y decidió que todavía había tiempo para dejar su huella más tarde en el día.

* * *

Procedente de Westerville, Ohio, Blaine Anderson sabía que se encontraría con todo tipo de personas interesantes y talentosas en la ciudad de Nueva York. Sabía que, sin haber tenido nunca a alguien interesado en él románticamente (salvo un chico alto y narcisista al que le gustaba evitar) y sin haber tenido nunca mucho interés él mismo en alguien (sin contar el subgerente del GAP, frente a quien se había avergonzado), que habría una serie de chicos atractivos con los que tendría encaprichamientos y quizás más. Blaine Anderson, sin embargo, no contaba con alcanzar a ver al ser humano más hermoso del planeta.

Era alto, eso fue lo primero que notó Blaine de él. Caminaba con cierta elegancia, una que Blaine nunca había visto antes en ninguna otra alma viviente. Su cabello era de un color marrón arenoso y estaba peinado hacia atrás perfectamente. Era pálido, pero sus mejillas tenían un matiz rosa, probablemente por la cortante brisa afuera.

También estaba vestido impecablemente. Blaine le observó mientras desabotonaba su largo abrigo negro y lo doblaba cuidadosamente, antes de sentarse al otro lado de la sala. Bajo el abrigo tenía puestos un par de jeans pecaminosamente ajustados y una inmaculada camisa blanca bien entallada, completada con un chaleco oscuro y relucientes botines negros, y cuando se sentó en su lugar, Blaine notó el broche dorado en forma de corazón con cadenas del mismo color envolviéndolo y una pequeña llave dorada colgando de este.

A los ojos de Blaine, el joven era la absoluta personificación de la belleza.

Un chico así nunca se interesaría en alguien como Blaine, que era bajo y a menudo descuidado. Un chico así tendría una tonelada de amigos con los cuales iría a fiestas y a reuniones sociales todas las noches. Un chico así tenía que tener un novio.

Blaine suspiró y permitió que sus ojos persistieran en él por un rato más, porque no todos los días uno se encontraba con tal persona y, además de eso, mirar era probablemente todo lo que Blaine podría hacer alrededor de él, y entonces decidió que simplemente haría eso: disfrutar la vista.

* * *

Al otro lado de la sala, Kurt sintió la mirada atenta de un par de ojos. Intentó no mirar en seguida, porque no quería experimentar el incómodo contacto visual que hacían a veces dos extraños, pero después de un rato, notó que esos ojos seguían sobre él, aun mirándole atentamente.

Era un chico y era verdaderamente guapo. Sus ojos eran grandes y redondos y de un color casi dorado. Su cabello era oscuro y tenía gel casi como un casco en su cabeza, pero de alguna manera se le veía bien. Estaba sentado solo y se mantenía ajustando la pajarita roja puesta firmemente alrededor del cuello de su camisa a cuadros grises y blancos.

Kurt pensó que su conjunto era lindo. Complementando la camisa estaba un cárdigan rojo, abotonado pulcramente por sobre su pecho y, para gran aprobación de Kurt, un ceñido par de pantalones grises. Sus tobillos descubiertos estaban a la vista y sus pies estaban cubiertos por un par de mocasines grises que parecían nuevos. Kurt, que tenía gran consciencia de la moda, pensó que era adorable, pero completamente moderno al mismo tiempo.

Y estaba mirando a Kurt fijamente.

Kurt nunca había recibido este tipo de atención. Todo era tan nuevo y tan temprano. Sintió su corazón acelerándose por la emoción y el desconocimiento de todo ello y entonces miró al chico fijamente e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: Sonrió.

El chico devolvió la sonrisa y sus cejas se levantaron un poco, como si estuviera sorprendido de que Kurt hubiera reaccionado así en respuesta a sus miradas. Kurt casi levantó una mano para darle un pequeño saludo, pero se detuvo, recordando la promesa que se había hecho. Quería parecer esquivo, misterioso, intocable, como si experimentara este tipo de cosas todos los días. Y entonces hizo algo que nunca se habría concebido haciendo en un millón de años. Frunció sus labios e hizo el ademán de un beso.

Las mejillas del chico se sonrojaron visiblemente, pero no desvió la mirada. Pareció sorprendido, entonces parpadeó rápidamente y levantó una mano para ocultar su sonrisa, que se desarrolló en lo que, Kurt percibió, fue una risa nerviosa. El chico era muy atractivo y su sonrisa iluminaba todo su rostro y Kurt deseó poder ir hasta allá y hablarle, pero no creía que sus piernas fueran capaces de hacer tal cosa ahora. En cambio, se quedó sentado y comenzó a tramar otra manera de provocar otra reacción del joven, para tratar de hacer que su rostro se volviera a iluminar de la misma forma.

Kurt sonrió, entonces separó sus labios y sacó la lengua, solamente la más pequeña de las partes, y lamió el arco de sus labios, antes de regresar su lengua al interior de su boca. Esta vez la sonrisa del chico se ensanchó y, para gran sorpresa de Kurt, su boca se abrió y la punta de su lengua salió de ella y lamió lenta y seductoramente su propio labio superior de una manera que tuvo a Kurt sonrojado y nervioso. El chico se echó a reír y volteó la cabeza al lado, como avergonzado, pero volvió a mirar a Kurt expectantemente.

Kurt no tenía idea de qué hacer a continuación. No estaba, para nada, acostumbrado a estas cosas. Optó por simplemente sonreírle al chico y esperar que supiera que estaba interesado.

* * *

Blaine no podía creer que el otro chico le hubiera notado. Cuando atrajo su atención, Blaine había esperado que el chico le preguntara que qué estaba mirando y quizás rodara los ojos y apartara la mirada con disgusto. En cambio, había mostrado interés en él. Había enviado un pequeño beso en su dirección y luego procedido a lamer sus labios de una manera que hizo que un calor se extendiera por la nuca de Blaine.

No había tenido idea de cómo reaccionar a tal cosa, pero la adrenalina se había apoderado de él, sin mencionar que la voz en su cabeza diciéndole que no arruinara esto, y se había lamido sus propios labios en respuesta, lo que, si la forma en la que el chico le estaba sonriendo contaba para algo, parecía haberle ganado algunos puntos.

Ahora todo lo que Blaine quería hacer era ir hacia allí y entablar una conversación, pero el chico parecía tan seguro e interesante que Blaine pensó que hablarle en realidad podría echar a perder sus posibilidades. Sabía que probablemente terminaría hablándole al final, pero quizás si se tomaba algo de tiempo para pensar en algunos temas interesantes, ello iría a su favor. Por lo general, Blaine era seguro y entusiasta respecto a prácticamente todo, y había sido así por tanto tiempo que no estaba seguro de si ese era o no el él real. Ahora se preguntaba lo mismo, pero parte de él pensaba que podría haber sido porque estaba en un lugar nuevo, rodeado por gente nueva, y eso haría flaquear la confianza de cualquiera.

Un momento después, para gran desilusión de Blaine, un hombre con traje gris entró al lugar y silenció a los estudiantes. La introducción había comenzado.

* * *

Kurt había alcanzado a ver al chico mirando varias veces durante la sesión de introducción. Le había distinguido un poco lejos durante el recorrido, en donde se le habría acercado de no ser porque habían sido divididos en grupos por orden alfabético (el chico había estado en el grupo uno, lo que quería decir que su apellido estaba entre las letras A-E, que no le decía mucho a Kurt, pero simplemente era algo que había notado).

Compartieron sonrisas tímidas, lo que Kurt había tratado de evitar, porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza que quería dar una impresión diferente, pero el chico le hacía sonrojar y sentir mariposas y de verdad quería hablarle, averiguar cuál era su canción favorita, aprenderse su orden de café, preguntar de dónde era, qué estaba estudiando. Kurt quería conocerle y hasta el momento no habían tenido mucha suerte en acercarse lo suficiente para ello.

Kurt suspiró y observó cuando el chico caminó en la dirección contraria, siguiendo a su guía de recorrido junto con el resto de los estudiantes en el grupo uno, mientras que Kurt se vio obligado a seguir al grupo dos.

Terminó charlando con una chica de cabello rubio y ojos excesivamente maquillados, que había iniciado una conversación diciéndole que le gustaba su broche. Ella era agradable y le recordaba a Rachel por la forma en la que hablaba de su amor por el escenario, pero se vestía mucho mejor y estaba mucho menos ensimismada. Kurt mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos por si veía al otro chico durante todo el recorrido y el final de la introducción, pero no logró verle, lo que envió una punzada de desilusión a su corazón.

* * *

Blaine no vio al otro chico después de que se dividieran en sus grupos de recorrido. Sus ojos estaban forzados por estar pendiente de él y su cuello dolía a un poco por la forma en la que lo había estado estirando para ver sobre las multitudes. Eventualmente, la introducción terminó y se les dijo que podían ir a sus casas por el día, antes de que las clases comenzaran el lunes. Blaine abandonó el edificio en el que estaban y salió a los terrenos del campus, sus ojos aun buscando al elegante joven con ojos impresionantes.

Trató de caminar despacio hacia la salida, pero tuvo que llegar allí eventualmente. Incluso se detuvo junto a la entrada y fingió hacer una llamada, sólo para tener una razón para quedarse un rato más, por si acaso el chico se había retrasado. Después de mucho tiempo, fue evidente que no saldría en ningún momento pronto, así que Blaine tuvo que irse.

Decepcionado, comenzó a caminar hacia el metro, que le llevaría de vuelta a su apartamento, en el que vivía solo, porque sus padres habían insistido en ello, indispuestos a que viviera con los otros estudiantes en los dormitorios, porque sabían "lo que los universitarios hacían juntos" y no querían que arriesgara su educación de ninguna manera.

Caminando por la calle, vio una pequeña cafetería y las repentinas ansias por café le dieron de inmediato. Decidió tomar un americano mediano para llevar, y se lo bebería en el camino al metro, porque estaba seguro de que tratar de mantener el equilibrio en un metro abarrotado de gente y lograr beber un café hirviente sin derramarlo era un poco ambicioso.

Blaine entró a la cafetería, el fuerte aroma impactando en su nariz de inmediato. Le recordaba al Lima Bean, de vuelta en Ohio, donde había pasado tantos días con sus amigos. Se sentía un poco como casa, como comodidad. Blaine se puso en la fila, ordenó cuando fue su turno y luego fue hasta al final del mostrador para esperar.

Después de un par de minutos, la barista gritó el nombre de Blaine y él tomó la taza de café, le agradeció y fue hacia los condimentos para agregar algo de canela, lo que solía hacer una vez que los meses de invierno estaban cerca. Le recordaba la Navidad, que era su festividad favorita. Blaine agitó su bebida con uno de los palitos y entonces forcejeó un poco con la tapa y allí fue cuando escuchó la voz detrás de él.

* * *

—¿Ese es tu nombre? —preguntó Kurt, habiendo finalmente conseguido el valor para acercarse al chico—. ¿Blaine?

Había escuchado a la barista gritando su nombre desde el final de la fila y había observado cuando él le había dado una enorme sonrisa antes de tomar su café y dirigirse a agregarle condimentos (Kurt creyó que le vio echándole canela, pero no podía haber estado seguro). Había pasado tanto tiempo deliberando consigo mismo de si debía acercársele o no, y al final decidió que no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad.

El chico se volteó e incluso se veía mucho mejor de cerca.

—¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó nerviosamente.

—¿Blaine? —repitió Kurt—. ¿Ese es tu nombre? ¿O eres una de esas personas que da nombres falsos para su propia diversión?

—Oh —dijo el chico, una débil sonrisa en sus labios—. No. Digo, sí. Mi nombre es Blaine. Soy Blaine.

Kurt sonrió. —Kurt —le dijo.

—Kurt —repitió el chico, con un lento asentimiento—. Yo, uh, Te busqué. Quiero decir, después del recorrido, pero no te vi.

—Yo también te busqué —dijo Kurt, entonces se reprendió silenciosamente, porque se suponía que iba a tomarse las cosas con calma. No se sintió tan mal por ello cuando la sonrisa de Blaine se ensanchó.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —preguntó Blaine, haciendo un gesto hacia una mesa vacía junto a la ventana—. Digo, si no estás ocupado…

—No lo estoy —dijo Kurt, y entonces recordó que probablemente debería al menos haber fingido revisar su teléfono o algo, para que pareciera como si tuviera otros compromisos, pero que los dejaría a un lado por un rato. En cambio, parecía ansioso y probablemente algo desesperado.

Blaine le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante y prácticamente corrió a retirar la silla para él.

—Gracias —dijo Kurt, sonriendo, cuando se sentó en su asiento.

Entonces Blaine fue y sacó su silla y se sentó frente a él. —Yo, uh —dijo, una vez que se puso cómodo—, nunca he hecho esto.

—¿Tomar café con otro chico? —preguntó Kurt.

—¡Oh! No —dijo Blaine—. Digo, he tomado café con chicos antes. No de esa forma. Sólo. Realmente nunca he… flirteado como lo hicimos antes. Supongo.

Blaine tropezaba con las palabras. Era algo adorable.

—¿Flirteamos? —aventuró Kurt.

La cara de Blaine se sonrojó. —Pensé…

—Está bien —dijo Kurt, sintiéndose mal por el comentario, aun si no había sido nada malo—. Flirteamos, Blaine. Lo hicimos.

Blaine pareció aliviado, pero aun inquieto.

—Bueno, cuéntame un poco de ti —instó Kurt, esperando que ello pudiera relajarle.

—No hay mucho que decir —admitió Blaine, tomando un sorbo de su café—. Soy Blaine Anderson. Acabo de graduarme de secundaria. Soy de Westerville…

—Espera —dijo Kurt—. ¿Westerville en Ohio?

Blaine asintió. —¿Lo conoces?

Kurt sonrió, lentamente. —Yo soy de Lima.

—¿Ohio? —preguntó Blaine, inclinándose más cerca.

Kurt asintió. —¡Fíjate!

Blaine sonrió.

—Disculpa —dijo Kurt—. Continúa.

—Hmm, estoy estudiando música. Me gusta cantar y tocar piano. Fui cantante principal en mi coro.

—¿Coro también? —preguntó Kurt, casi sin poder creer que podía tener tanto en común con el primer chico que había conocido—. Blaine le dio una mirada confundida—. Yo estaba en el Club Glee de mi escuela. New Directions.

—Vaya —articuló Blaine—. Warblers —dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia sí mismo.

Kurt recordaba a los Warblers, pero había estado atravesando tiempos difíciles cuando habían competido contra ellos, así que realmente no había tenido la cabeza puesta en la competencia.

—¿Qué de ti? —preguntó Blaine.

—¿Hmm? —emitió Kurt, alzando la mirada.

—Cuéntame sobre ti —dijo Blaine, sonriendo. Estaba visiblemente más relajado ahora, probablemente porque la fachada de "Soy mejor que todos" de Kurt prácticamente había desaparecido para entonces.

—De acuerdo —dijo Kurt—. Kurt Hummel. De Lima. —Le sonrió a Blaine—. Estoy estudiando teatro musical y en realidad nunca he hecho esto.

—¿Tomar café con otro chico? —bromeó Blaine.

—Pues, de hecho, sí —admitió, sintiendo un sonrojo extendiéndose por sus mejillas—. Supongo que salí con fuerza antes. En cierto modo estaba esperando impresionar.

—¿A mí? —preguntó Blaine.

Kurt asintió. —A ti. A todos. A cualquiera. —Se encogió de hombros—. No suelo encajar. Siempre he sobresalido. Quería ser una de esas personas, esas a las que los demás les tienen envidia. —Se sentía avergonzado ahora que lo decía en alto. Era algo estúpido.

—Que conste —dijo Blaine—, todavía lo haces.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kurt, arrugando las cejas.

—Sobresalir —aclaró Blaine—. Definitivamente sobresales. De la mejor manera.

Kurt no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se apoderó de su rostro. —Gracias —dijo—. Tú también lo haces.

Blaine todavía estaba sonriéndole. —¿Puedo ser honesto?

Kurt asintió.

—Creí que ni siquiera me mirarías cuando te vi entrando hoy —dijo él—. No pensé que sería de tu tipo. Eres tan…—la voz de Blaine se apagó, este tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Escoge tus palabras con cuidado —bromeó Kurt, pero estaba nervioso por lo que iría a decir Blaine.

—Eres tan diferente a todas las personas que he visto —le dijo a Kurt—. Yo… A decir verdad, eres la persona más atractiva que he visto.

El matiz rosa en las mejillas de Blaine era realmente notable ahora.

—Y no es sólo la forma en la que luces —agregó Blaine—. En la forma en la que te mueves y en cómo asumes las cosas. Puede sonar espeluznante, pero te he visto observando a otros. Me refiero a antes de que me notaras mirándote. Eres observador y estás consciente de todo a tu alrededor. Eso… eso captó mi atención. Ni siquiera te conozco y pienso que eres increíble.

—Lo soy —dijo Kurt, inmediatamente. Luego—: Disculpa. Me pongo egotista cuando estoy nervioso. Eso o actúo como una auténtica bruja.

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó Blaine.

—Me pones un poco nervioso —confesó—. Nunca nadie se ha interesado en mí de esta manera.

Blaine pareció genuinamente sorprendido entonces, lo que sorprendió y entusiasmó a Kurt.

—Pareces impactado —señaló Kurt.

—Lo siento, es sólo que estoy tratando de imaginar cómo es eso posible —dijo él—. ¡No estoy llamándote mentiroso! —agregó rápidamente—. Es que eres guapo en cierto modo, si no lo he dejado claro ya.

Kurt miró hacia la tapa de su taza de café. —Gracias —logró decir en un chillido. Alzó sus ojos hacia Blaine y le miró de reojo—. Tú también lo eres, sabes. Es decir, guapo.

Los ojos de Blaine brillaron brevemente. —Vaya —susurró—. Así no es cómo concebí que iría nuestro primer encuentro.

—¿Oh? —preguntó Kurt, temeroso de que Blaine le dijera que estaba decepcionado—. ¿Cómo lo imaginaste?

—Te lo dije. No creí que me tuvieras en cuenta. Pensé que eso simplemente era flirteo monótono. Algo que la gente atractiva hace para entretenerse.

—¿La gente atractiva? —preguntó Kurt, balbuceando un poco.

—Sí —dijo Blaine—. Pensé que no servía de nada siquiera tener esperanzas, lo que suena realmente, realmente patético, lo sé, pero yo sólo…

—Blaine —dijo Kurt, gustándole el sonido del nombre en sus labios—. Blaine, no lo es. No es patético. Es encantador.

Blaine dejó de hablar y se quedó boquiabierto, mirándole, por un par de instantes. —¿Lo es?

* * *

Kurt asintió. —Sí —dijo—. Te dije. No estoy acostumbrado a esto. Siéntete libre de halagarme todo lo que quieras.

Blaine rió entonces. —Creo que puedo decir con seguridad que obtendrás un montón de eso de todas partes.

Kurt le dio una sonrisa tímida y tomó un sorbo de su café. Blaine se preguntó cómo alguien podía hacer que beber café fuera tan condenadamente atractivo. Kurt no era, en absoluto, como el chico que había esperado que fuera, era mucho mejor.

—¿Estás decepcionado? —preguntó Kurt, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo—. ¿De que no sea el tipo coqueto que prácticamente te exhibió su lengua a las nueve de la mañana?

—Definitivamente nada decepcionado —le aseguró Blaine—. Eres mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber esperado.

Kurt se rió entre dientes. —Eres demasiado nice amable.

—Sólo estoy siendo honesto —juró Blaine—. Bueno, no sé si esto es un, uh, asunto de amistad y si tú quieres que lo sea, está completamente bien, pero voy a tomar una oportunidad y preguntar. ¿Podría, tal vez, invitarte a salir? ¿En una cita? ¿Conmigo?

Kurt pareció momentáneamente atónito, pero luego sonrió. —¿Estás preguntando?

Blaine asintió y se maldijo simultáneamente. —Sí —confirmó—. Definidamente preguntando.

—Hazlo de nuevo —dijo Kurt y Blaine no pudo evitar preguntarse si le estaba pidiendo que le volviera a preguntar simplemente para rechazarle, pero Kurt parecía un chico genuinamente agradable, así que le complació.

—¿Puedo llevarte a cenar? ¿Quizás mañana en la noche? No sé dónde están los mejores lugares para comer por aquí, pero, ¿podríamos figurar algo?

Kurt asintió. —Me encantaría eso —dijo—. Mi mejor amiga, Rachel, hizo una extensa búsqueda y probablemente conoce los mejores lugares, a pesar de que no ha estado realmente en ninguno de ellos. Estoy seguro de que ella podría recomendar alguno.

—Genial —dijo Blaine, aliviado—. ¿Podría, tal vez, tener tu número?

—Por supuesto —dijo Kurt.

Intercambiaron números y terminaron sus cafés mientras hablaban sobre su día de ingreso y, cuando finalizaron, se levantaron y se marcharon juntos de la cafetería. Una vez afuera, se detuvieron y se miraron uno al otro. Compartieron sonrisas tímidas.

—Me alegra haberte conocido —le dijo Blaine—. No creí que lo haría.

—A mí también me alegra haberte conocido —dijo Kurt—. Soy bastante nuevo en todo esto…

—También yo —dijo Blaine, esperando que ello tranquilizara a Kurt.

Kurt asintió. —¿Puedo llamarte? —preguntó—. ¿O escribirte? ¿Sólo para que podamos seguir conociéndonos?

—Me gustaría eso —dijo Blaine, con un asentimiento—. ¿Supongo que te hablaré después? —dijo, sin querer irse en realidad.

—Sí —dijo Kurt—. Lo siento, de nuevo, por lo de antes, con el, um, asunto de la lengua y todo eso.

Kurt pareció completamente avergonzado.

—Oh, no importa —dijo Blaine, finalmente encontrando su confianza. Ahora que sabía que Kurt era un poco más como él (aunque mucho más refinado y atractivo), no se sentía tan intimidado—. No te veías mal.

Entonces Kurt rió, maravillosamente y real. —Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor respecto a eso —dijo, extendiendo la mano y tocando el brazo de Blaine, el contacto electrizante—. Me reprenderé por un rato, pero ayuda que no estés riéndote de mí.

—Yo hice mi parte justa de cosas embarazosas con la lengua, por si lo has olvidado.

—Definitivamente no lo he olvidado —dijo Kurt, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rosa—. Tú tampoco te veías mal.

Blaine sonrió. —Es amable de tu parte decirlo, pero creo que ambos sabemos lo torpe que me veía.

—No fue para nada torpe —le dijo Kurt—. Lo juro.

Blaine asintió y trato de ignorar la manera en la que su corazón estaba dando saltos mortales en su pecho—. Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana?

—Mañana —dijo Kurt, solemnemente.

—¿Y te llamaré y podemos discutir los detalles?

—Estupendo —dijo Kurt, felizmente.

Pasaron otro par de segundos mirándose fijamente, pequeñas sonrisas en sus labios y, Dios, Kurt era realmente, realmente magnífico. Perfecto, incluso. Sin ningún tipo de aviso, Kurt dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante, miró de soslayo, entonces se inclinó y presionó un casto beso en los labios de Blaine, lo que hizo que el corazón le bailara en el pecho y la sangre se acelerara por sus venas. Era diferente de todo lo demás que había experimentado, y cuando Kurt se apartó, Blaine estaba seguro de que tenía la más boba de las sonrisas.

—Mañana —dijo Kurt en un suspiro, antes de sonreírle una vez más y darse la vuelta. Caminó a lo largo de la calle y luego desapareció en la distancia, dejando a Blaine parado allí por otro minuto.

Finalmente, Blaine se compuso y se dirigió al metro, cantando en voz baja para sí mismo. Decidió que hoy había sido un día realmente, realmente bueno. Justo a la vuelta de la esquina, Kurt Hummel estaba pensando lo mismo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
